Auscultation
by eric clutter
Summary: Petite reprise de la scène de la rencontre de Yuki avec le docteur Isuzu Fujiwara. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que le médecin devait ausculter Zess ?


**Les personnages appartiennent à Hotaru Odagiri. Voilà la fic promise Elinska et Joyeux Noël à toi ainsi qu'aux lecteurs et lectrices de cette fic. **

Auscultation

« Qui es-tu ? »

C'est Tachibana qui répondit à ce très cher docteur.

« C'est Yuki-kun, docteur.

- Yuki ?

- Yuki-kun ! Vous savez, celui dont je vous ai parlé, l'autre jour. »

Toko donna plus d'informations sur Isuzu Fujiwara, le médecin de leur clan.

« En tant que physicien privé du Clan Giou, il fait des recherches sur les Duras.

Cela étonna quelque peu Yuki.

« Duras... »

Isuzu regarda ses cheveux et sentit sa barbe ainsi que sa moustache sous ses doigts.

« Immergé dans ma recherche, il semble que j'ai oublié. »

Tachibana en rajouta davantage à ses propos.

« C'est charmant, mais un jour, ça va vous tuer... »

Étant un peu près redevenu lui-même, il reprit la parole.

« Bien, que voulez-vous ? »

C'est Tachibana qui répondit à la question.

« J'espérais que vous jetteriez un œil à la blessure de Luka-kun. »

Le physicien du Clan Giou ne comprit pas tout de suite de qui il s'agissait.

« Luka ? »

Le commissaire de la Maison du Crépuscule donna plus de précisions pour que le docteur comprenne.

« Tu sais, Zess-kun. »

Comment Fujiwara aurait-il pu l'oublier ?

« Zess ? »

Sa tête se tourna et son regard se porta sur le sujet de la conversation.

« Zess... »

Il montra une réaction très... enjoué. On pouvait croire qu'il venait de recevoir un cadeau du ciel.

« Tu as finalement changé d'avis, hein ? »

En deux en temps trois mouvements, il fit de la place sur sa table d'opération réservé à ses patients.

« Zess ou Luka, quelque soit ton nom... Enlève tes vêtements ! Montre-moi tout ! »

Le médecin faisait signe au ténébreux de venir s'asseoir ou de s'allonger sur la table.

« Laisse-moi examiner chaque centimètre de ton corps ! »

Luka était en rogne. Il en avait déjà marre de subir le discours très ambigüe de Fujiwara.

« Je m'en vais ! »

Toko et Tachibana essayèrent d'empêcher Zess de sortir.

« Tu ne peux pas ! »

C'est le commissaire de la Maison du Crépuscule qui trouva une solution pour convaincre Zess de rester.

« Alors je suppose que nous devrions demander à Yuki-kun de le faire. »

A la mention due Yuki, L'Opast s'arrêta et ses yeux se dirigèrent justement vers lui.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Le démon était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit bien que pour une fois c'était à contre-cœur. Il accepta donc non pas s'en montrer une grande animosité à l'égard du médecin. Aura par laquelle le physicien répondit en manifestant une intense satisfaction personnelle d'avoir enfin Luka pour lui.

« Si vous faites quelque chose de louche, je vous tue.

- Je ne demande pas plus. »

Yuki, Toko et Tachibana sortirent de la pièce pour les laisser... en tête-à-tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais rien... enfin pas tout de suite. Enlève ta veste très cher Luka Crosszeria.

- Quoi ? »

Pourquoi diable devrait-il se déshabiller devant ce détraqué ?

« Voyons, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais t'ausculter avec tes vêtements ?

Le ténébreux recula de quelques pas.

« Ne me touche pas espèce de pervers !

- N'as-tu pas promis à ton rouquin chéri de me laisser t'examiner ? Je sais être professionnel quand il le faut !

- Enlève aussi ton pantalon !

- !...

- Je ne te demande pas un strip-tease, tu peux garder ton caleçon. Nous sommes deux hommes... tu ne devrais n'avoir rien à craindre de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une fois déshabillé, il ne resta à l'Opast que son boxer. Cette fois, Isuzu agit comme un vrai médecin et sortit son stéthoscope. Il le passa sur plusieurs parcelles du corps de Zess mais il s'arrêta sur son cœur.

_* Quels battements, quelle harmonie ! On pourrait presque s'endormir en se laissant bercer par cette somptueuse mélodie. *_

Étrangement, Fujiwara se sentit mal à l'aise, très très très mal à l'aise. Une incroyable aura meurtrière émanait d'une personne qui devait être à côté de lui... et pourquoi pas devant en fin de compte ? Malheureusement, c'était bien le cas ! Le médecin recouvra ses esprits et prit conscience de la situation dans la quelle il venait de se compromettre. Il étreignait son bien-aimé spécimen et sa tête était posé contre son cou. Il n'avait pas su résister au désir si puissant que ce corps provoquait en son être et surtout... sur son sexe. Néanmoins, il s'écarta de ce bel éphèbe car il tenait à rester en vie. L'étude des Duras était sa deuxième plus grande passion dans le monde, la première étant Luka.

« N-ne fais pas ce que tu pourrais regretter par la suite !

- Aucune chance que j'éprouve l'ombre d'un remord à éliminer une vermine de la pire espèce !

- D'accord d'accord, enfin je veux dire, non non ! Yuki t'en voudrais si tu me tuais, non ? »

En entendant ça, Zess arrêta sa main qui n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de sa carotide.

« … Il y en a encore pour longtemps ?

- A première vue, tu n'as pas de blessures mais je vais quand même devoir examiner ton corps de plus près. Dès que cette tâche sera accomplie, tu pourras repartir.

- Très bien alors que dois-je faire pour qu'on en finisse vite ?

- Place-toi sur la table d'opération et allonge-toi sur le dos. »

Luka s'exécuta sans rien dire, préférant éviter les longs discours afin de rejoindre au plus vite son Yuki. Une fois installé, Isuzu palpa sa peau afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque blessure. Cependant, cette tâche n'était que subsidiaire à ses yeux car son esprit était... ailleurs. Il n'y avait qu'un pas à franchir pour vaciller entre les frontières du plaisir qui le hantaient ou rester le bon docteur qui doit uniquement soigner ses patients. Ses mains chaudes voire brûlantes descendaient progressivement le long du corps du démon tandis que le concerné avait fermé les yeux dès qu'il s'était allongé sur la table. Il aurait eu du mal à se retenir de réduire la tête de ce cher Fujiwara en cendres avant de les jeter par la fenêtre si il voyait son visage. Isuzu en était rendu aux jambes mais... il voulait... il voulait... c'était tellement... tellement tellement fort... un désir si puissant qu'il... qu'il... qu'il ne se retint plus ! Un coup de langue sur le boxer de l'Opast avant que le docteur ne commence à le rabaisser. Geste qui fit immédiatement réagir Luka, il s'apprêtait donc à donner à ce décérébré la correction qu'il méritait. Malheureusement pour lui, le médecin parvint à l'immobiliser. Il lui bloqua les deux bras en usant de ses mains et de toute sa poigne. Il savait pertinemment qu'en dépit de sa force, le démon avait plus de puissance dans les muscles que lui. Cependant, il voulait quand même qu'il entende son message.

« Luka... tu aimes Yuki n'est-ce pas ?

- Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne le trahirais jamais !

- Je sais je sais, mais tu as beau être d'une fidélité sans faille, tu as des désirs et des envies comme n'importe quel homme.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Et où veux-tu en venir ?

- A ça ! »

Le docteur recula jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Zess et commença à le lécher. Le démon avait oublié que son sexe était à découvert. Il lui ordonna de s'arrêter sur-le champ.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas contre un bon coup d'un soir enfin... ce serait plutôt un coup d'un instant. »

L'Opast le regarda avec un regard rempli de questions.

« Je ne te demande pas de coucher avec moi. Laisse-moi juste profiter d'un peu de bonheur avant de repartir... s'il te plaît. »

C'était la première fois que le docteur lui demandait quelque chose au lieu d'agir sans se préoccuper de son avis. En plus... il était vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas échangé de chaleureux ébats avec Yuki et il savait que ce ne serait pas dès demain que ça changera. Il était en manque... et c'était une émotion difficile à contenir...

« Merde ! »

Zess se releva pour être assis et non allongé sur la table d'opération du médecin. Par la même occasion il attrapa la tête de Fujiwara afin de la coller contre son bas-ventre. Oui c'est vrai, ce qu'avait déclaré le docteur était parfaitement exacte, il avait besoin d'un coup. Il pourrait atténuer ses pulsions et il y aura moins de risques qu'il ne saute sur Yuki dans les prochaines minutes.

Isuzu était assez surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'il répondrait à sa demande bien que cela lui procura une immense satisfaction. Bien entendu, il savait que cela ne serait que temporaire mais il n'en demandait pas davantage. Bon, il n'avait plus à tergiverser, il s'attela donc à l'exercice qui lui était imposé. Il avala d'emblée le sexe du démon avec une joie qu'il montra à travers ses actions. Des va-et-vient qu'il réalisait tandis que l'Opast se permettait quelques gestes à plusieurs moments. Il poussait la tête du médecin pour bien qu'il avale son pénis. Zess gémissait faiblement mais le plaisir ressenti était palpable et Isuzu ressentait la même chose. L'extase finit par le gagner et la bouche du physicien du Clan Giou fut recouverte de sperme. Il s'essuya en léchant ce qu'il y avait sur sa bouche et prit un mouchoir pour essuyer ce qu'il restait. Bon... il n'y avait plus de raisons pour qu'il maintienne Luka dans cette pièce plus longtemps.

« Merci... de m'avoir laissé faire... tu peux partir maintenant si tu veux. »

Il n'allait pas partir... juste comme ça ? Ce n'était pas assez pour lui... et pour qui se prenait-il ce docteur ? Zess se mit debout en descendant de la table et couvrit les yeux du médecin avec l'une de ses mains.

« Zess ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ferme-là ! Boucle-là ! Ne prononce pas le moindre mot !

- Mais je...

- Et merde ! »

Le physicien ne put prononcer un mot de plus car l'Opast lui avait collé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa main cachait encore les yeux du médecin. Il dégrafa rapidement le bouton du pantalon du docteur et sortit son pénis qui était très redressé. Aucun des deux hommes ne prononça la moindre parole. Luka saisit son membre ainsi que celui d'Isuzu et les frictionna à vive allure. Fujiwara ne voyait rien mais il entendait la respiration haletante du démon ce qui lui donna un frisson à travers le corps. Les deux verges étaient remués avec soin par la main très habile de Zess. C'était un instant des plus mémorables de toute son existence. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que le démon lui accorde un tel privilège.

Quand ils atteignirent la jouissance, leurs deux corps furent recouvert de semence. Le démon prit un mouchoir et essuya son corps avant de donner un fort coup de poing dans la poitrine de ce bon docteur. Celui-ci s'affala donc sur le sol, en se serrant le ventre. Ses yeux se levèrent et ils suivirent le démon qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

« Salut Luka ! Et surtout... merci.

- … Au revoir Isuzu Fujiwara ! »

L'Opast sortit de la pièce sans se retourner et en claquant la porte derrière lui.


End file.
